Tom Daniels: Becoming a Man
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a life story of my OC's Tom Daniels dealing with his husband, Jerry who now a woman now and goes by "Jessica Carmichael-Daniels", trying to raise a family, and still hanging out with the Rugrats and other OC's.


_**Tom Daniels: Becoming a man**_

 _ **A/N: This story is about Tom Daniels who is becoming a man by being supportive with his husband Jerry who had his sex change and change his name to " Jessica Carmichael-Daniels". Tom change his wardrobe as he look like the WWE Superstars, The Miz. Tom is now a actor and him and Jessica are trying for a baby once Jerry had a surgery on himself to have kids.**_

 _ **P.S This story takes places after Tom and Jessica got married. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **TDBAM**_

 _ **[1]**_

Hey Guys I'm Tom Daniels! A lot you guys have known me as the boyfriend or the fiancé of Jerry Carmichael. This story is about me dealing with life and becoming a man by supporting my wife, Jessica as she is going through transition of being a woman. Jerry finally had his sex change as he think it was best for him to get it done before adopting a child. Jerry wants our child to grow up normally with a mom and dad and I can't agree even more.

I really like this new side of Jerry, Jessica. She is way hotter and has the whole package of a woman. She has the hips and body like Beyoncé and Shakira. she slimier like a model with nice big women's boobs. {Sorry guys, I'll check it PG. lol! _[laughed]_ } Jessica has long beautiful Burnette hair with highlights. She wears make up an she just dress so sexy wearing women's dress even through I still see Jerry also but, who cares I love them both and they both are mine.

Our marriage has been pretty smoothed so far. We have a new mansion home that has five bedrooms, a dinner, room, three bathrooms, a nice kitchen, a beautiful living room and a hallway. Plus we have a nice big fresh cut front and backyard. Our home is like paradise. We split the bills and pay our bills. We work. I work as an Actor while Jessica joins "Victoria Secret" as a model.

But, we have our free time by walking on the park together while holding each other hands, go on a bunch of dates, do activities and having sex. _[grins]_ A very hot incredible sex. But, I'm really glad that I married Jessica and I'm proud that she went through some changes so she can be free about herself and be happy to be a woman.

Jessica and I was in the bed together as I was shirtless and wearing nothing but my black boxer while Jessica was wearing a black bra and panties set which she look damn hot. Since Jessica finally got herself fix where she can have kids...We decided to try for a baby for the first time to see if it would wok. This been me and Jessica ultimate goal before Jessica thought about have her sex change. This will be a great start for our relationship is to keep trying until something happened.

" Are you sure the doctor say there's 99.9 % that you will become pregnant?" I asked Jessica while holding her hands. Jessica nods her head as she was very positive.

" I'm sure. Even my mother say that it's a chance that I will get pregnant." Jessica told me as it was a relief. I immediately kissed my beautiful wife and I was very proud of her. There's hope that we can finally have a child together.

" I love you! I'm ready to become a father of our child. You mean the world to me babe." I told my most precious wife as she smiled with joy and gave me a kissed on the lips.

" I love you too! You been the most supportive husband that anybody could ask for." Jessica told me as she rub my soft brown hair with a beautiful smile on her face. " You was there for me for every step. You went with me for therapy when I have some issue of my past when I have got rape when I was young, You was there for me and my family, you always put a smile on my face most of all you stand beside me when I have my sex change. So, Yes, I want to have a child with you because I love you! And I know you will protect us for any danger. especially if people make fun of us."

" Are you ready for this Mrs. Daniels?" I asked her with a smile on my face as I'm dying to try it for a baby.

" Yes I am, Mr. Daniels." Jessica replied back to me as finally made love and was trying for a baby. For those who don't like us because we are just way we are...That's okay because it don't hurt us. Jessica and I are just normal human being. There's nothing different what anybody else go through. We want a family together and grow old together. We love each other. If it wasn't for Braxton Simmons call me for fix the washer machine for him and Jerry, I wouldn't even get to meet Jerry and I'm just lucky.

I will always be there for Jessica for what decision she choose. Because she is the love of my life. That's enough about me for one day. See more about me and life with my family and friends on "Tom Daniels: Becoming a man" bye guys!"


End file.
